


Blue Eyed Cadets

by Kakushigo



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, also Kat's strap-on collection, and everyone having safe sane consensual fun, ft Gabe looking good on his knees, where he belongs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakushigo/pseuds/Kakushigo
Summary: Gabriel Lorca makes his best arguments on his knees.





	Blue Eyed Cadets

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1am at the prompting of the Admiral's legion. I regret nothing (except for the quality of the porn).

When they first meet, Kat isn’t all that impressed with Gabe, despite all the things she’s heard from others in the debate club. The first year cadet is pretty, but he stutters and seems extremely nervous, always peaking at her out of the corner of his eye. She assigns herself to help him- he has incredibly solid arguments, if he could just get them out. She doesn’t let up until he gets through his opening statement without a single stumble and when she praises him, he blushes. Then he asks her out for drinks. Normally, she’d say no, but he’s got these big blue eager eyes. So she decides to humor him, just for today, and says yes. 

They didn’t end up getting drinks. They split a basket of greasy, delicious bacon & cheese fries, arguing whether Captain Jonathan Archer or Captain Erika Hernandez was the epitome of what a Starfleet Captain should be. Kat was impressed with his argument, even though he was clearly wrong, and could see why other cadets hold him in high esteem as a practiced debater. And he looked absolutely adorable while he blushed and asked Kat if she wanted to have sex.

They ended up at Kat’s place. It was closer and much nicer than the Cadet dorms. Gabriel quickly proved to be a natural on his knees, sliding between her legs and lapping at her cunt. Obviously untrained, but very very enthusiastic and easy to train as she wrapped her fingers in his hair and ordered him around. He used her fingers to hold her cunt open, and a tongue to tease her clit. She came quickly, arching into his mouth and squirting her juices all over his face. He lapped them up hungrily, licking his lips and eying her pussy. Kat pushed him away, aware she’d be a little too sensitive for the round two lurking behind his pretty blue eyes. Perhaps she’d give him a handjob for a job well done.

Then he surprised her. Without rising from the floor, he locked eyes with her and started begging her. “Please, Kat, fuck me. Fuck me so hard that all I can do is scream your name.” His hands were balled into fists in his lap, obviously fighting not to touch his cock (he’d be wearing a cadet skant and his position didn’t hide much. She’d feel bad for how hard he was, if she wasn’t enjoying it.) 

Well, she’d be nice tonight. “Strip and on the bed, Gabriel.” She ordered, feeling her cunt pulse as he rushed to obey. “I want unimpeded access to you.” It took him a while to wiggle out of his skant, but Kat didn’t mind. She got a lovely view of his ass wiggling and then his back flexing as he tossed it aside. It was an easy task to admire him as she pulled her strap-on out from the bed-side cabinet. He happened to look aside at just the right moment to catch sight of the toy and a truly pathetic whine broke the still air. 

“Please, Kat,” he spoke into the pillows but his voice was loud enough to be heard- and if it wasn’t, his hips made it pretty obvious what he was begging for, “fuck me. I need it.” 

She wasn’t going to say no to that. She fingered his ass first, fucking him with her digits even as he keened and loudly begged for something bigger. He was pretty tight and the last thing Kat wanted to do was hurt him. Eventually, she decided he was ready (though, god, watching him push back on her fingers was really something) and lined up the firm toy with his lax hole. She buried it inside him with one swift stroke, gently petting his back as he let out a guttural moan. 

At first she was afraid she’d gone too fast, maybe Gabe wasn’t as used to it as he seemed but Gabe quickly convinced her otherwise. “Please,” Gabe begged, “move. I’m so close, Kat. I just need a little more. Fuck me.” He shifted under her, obviously trying to fuck himself on the toy. Which definitely excited Kat, she could feel her cunt pulsing beneath the harness. If they did this again, Kat was going to have to tease him mercilessly.

“Stop,” Kat ordered him, digging her nails into his neck just a little. He stilled immediately, breathing heavily. “Are you going to come on my cock alone?” She’s slept with a couple men, but none of whom where initially this eager for her strap-on or so committed to not touching themselves. 

Gabe nods. “Yes, please. Make me come on your cock, sir.” 

Well, isn’t that interesting? She thrusts into him experimentally and he gasps. She can’t feel anything but the pressure of the toy against her own cunt, but she bet if she could, Gabe would feel amazing. She sets up a slow pace, pushing her strap-on all the way into Gabe before pulling out. Gabe just keeps begging for more, she’s a bit worried about how long she’ll last- her thighs are burning from the position at this point.

Gabe is so needy though and his skin is hot to the touch. He’s desperate for the piece of plastic between her thighs and she’d feel a little offended if he hadn’t eaten her cunt out like a starving man a couple minutes before. It’s when she pressed a soft kiss to his neck that he gives a moan and collapses underneath her, coming hard. He slips off her strap-on, knees having given out. Poor thing really needed a good fuck. She carefully pets his hair as she gets herself out of the strap-on, admiring how absolutely wrecked Gabe looks. He’ll certainly be walking funny tomorrow. She gives them a perfunctory clean off, but slips into bed behind a sleeping Gabe and wraps her arms around him.

The next morning, she wakes to soft licks to her already wet cunt and thinks she could definitely get used to this.


End file.
